tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Momo Akibara
Momo Akibara (秋葉モモ, Akiba Momo) is the main heroine of Shefu Mew Mew. She's a member of the Snow Star Dormitory and is the only transfer student at Raijingushefu Culinary Academy. She has the DNA of the Central Rock Rat and goes by Mew Peach. Appearance Momo |-|Basic= Momo has long pale pink hair and pale yellow eyes, with peach skin. |-|Casual= Momo wears simple and easy to move in clothes such as shirts and shorts. |-|School= Momo wears the girl's Raijingushefu Culinary Academy uniform and gym uniform. |-|Chef= Momo wears a white shirt with a pair of white pants and black boots. Mew Peach As Mew Peach her hair turns pink and eyes turn yellow, she also grows a pair of grey rat ears and tail. Personality Momo is a polite and creative chef. She was always considered a crybaby as a child growing up, but due to her confidence in her cooking, it started to give her more of a confident out-look and not much of a cry-baby out-look anymore. Biography Before Shefu Mew Mew Momo lived with her parents in Akita Prefecture, Japan as a child growing up. They own a small café which serves confectionery of all sorts, which are mostly made by Momo and her creativity. Momo has always wanted to become a chef when she got older so she made a lot of food, confectionery based foods and worked in their family café. Shefu Mew Mew Chapter 1 TBA Abilities As a Mew, Momo gains the abilities of the Central Rock Rat, to be precise, the abilities of a rat to be more accurate. Weapon and Attack Momo's weapon is the Peach Spear, a spear that's yellow with a pink handle. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the handle. Her attack is Ribbon Peach Sparkle, in which she readies her spear before she takes off towards the opponent slashing them, as she slashes, peach substance-like juices covers her opponent. Relationships TBA International Name Changes * Chef Mew Mew Power (English) - Maddison Abbot/Mew Maddison * Mew Mew Cuochi Magici (Italian) - Pesca Akibara/Mew Pesca * 厨师喵喵/Chúshī Miāo Miāo (Mandarin) - Tián Táo (甜桃, Táo Tián)/Mew Mew Tián (喵天安, Māo Māo Tián) * 廚師喵喵/Chúshī Miāo Miāo (Cantonese) - TBA * 셰프 뮤 뮤/Syepeu Myu My (Korean) - Pingkeu Gwail (핑크 과일, Gwail Pingkeu)/Mew Pingkeu (뮤 핑케, My Pingkeu) * เชฟเวทมนตร์/Chef Wethmntr̒(Thai) - Momo Akibara/Mew Peach * Pembuat Makanan Mew Mew (Indonesian) - Buah Persik Weapon and Attack * Chef Mew Mew Power (English) - Spiral Spear/Spiral Spear, Juice Blaze! * Mew Mew Cuochi Magici (Italian) - The Spirit Spear Chastiefol/Spirit of Juice! * 厨师喵喵/Chúshī Miāo Miāo (Mandarin) - Fruit Spear/Ribbon Tián Juice! * 廚師喵喵/Chúshī Miāo Miāo (Cantonese) - Fruit Spear/Spear Juice! * 셰프 뮤 뮤/Syepeu Myu My (Korean) - Spear of the Fruit/Ribbon Peach Life of the Healing Juice! * เชฟเวทมนตร์/Chef Wethmntr̒(Thai) - Peach Spear/Ribbon Peach Sparkle * Pembuat Makanan Mew Mew (Indonesian) - Peach Spear/Ribbon Peach Sparkle Trivia * The Central Rock Rat is a species of rodent in the family Muridae that is found only in Australia. * Her name translates to Peach. * She shares her voice actress with Izumi Tachibana from A3! Season Spring and Summer. Gallery Momo Full Uniform.png|Momo's School Uniform Momo Full Gym.png|Momo's Gym Uniform Momo Full Chef.png|Momo's Chef Uniform Momo Full Casual.png|Momo's Casual Clothing Mew Peach's Mew Mark.png|Mew Peach's Mew Mark Central Rock Rat.png|The Central Rock Rat Peaches.jpg|Peaches Category:Pink Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:92nd Generation Category:Snow Star Dormitory Category:Shefu Mew Mew Category:Shefu Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Shefu Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Weapon Users: Food